bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Daredevil in the Mold
The Daredevil in the Mold is the thirteenth episode of the sixth season of Bones Summary At the bar with Booth, Sweets discusses proposing to Daisy again. Sweets is worried that he may end up old and alone, just like Booth. Booth balks at the comparison, saying that he's planning on proposing to Hannah. Sweets is excited by this, happy that Booth finally found his perfect match. Booth and Brennan are called to a crime scene at a warehouse, where a skeleton has been found which is covered in mold. Booth sees that the roof of the warehouse has been damaged, which suggests that the body fell from the sky. Fisher is listening to ocean sounds (as well as drinking herbal tea) in a bid to help him relax and improve his mood. Fisher notices that there seem to be fractures in every bone in the victim's body. Hodgins IDs the species of mold on the bones, as well as a single bedbug. If he can find out where the mold came from, then perhaps that would help ID where the victim was before he died. There was an outbreak of slime mold at a handful of motels. When the health department went to pick up the mattresses, they found them missing, taken by BMX stunt bike riders. Booth, Brennan, and Angela head for the bicycle motocross (BMX) park. Pete Casriel is the manager of the park, and he has a cast on his leg. Apparently most BMX riders get broken bones during their stunts. Angela notes that the mattresses are placed around the park so that the riders will land on them without injuring themselves. Brennan speaks to a rider named Ty, who recognizes the man in Angela's sketch as a fellow rider named D-Rott, real name Dustin Rottenberg. He was very close to turning professional, but he needed to perfect a wild stunt in order to get a sponsorship. Another rider, named Staci, designed a ramp for Dustin so that he'd be able to do a jump from rooftop to rooftop. However, she wasn't finished with the design, and Dustin wasn't supposed to use it yet. Ty then wonders about Dustin's bike and whether he could have it. Booth says that they didn't find a bike at the crime scene. Fisher identifies the cause of death as internal decapitation. Dustin's neck was snapped. Later Booth recruits an informant, Noel, to track down Dustin's bike. Noel finds the bike, as well as the guy who has it. The guy says he found the bike in an alley. Angela is asked to do a post-mortem on the bike, so that the team can figure out what sort of stunts Dustin did with it. She figures out that nothing that happened while Dustin was riding his bike would have caused his neck to snap. Hodgins finds an apparent bone fragment in the mold, which doesn't belong to Dustin. It's actually a tooth, discolored by tetracycline, an anti-acne medication. Ty fits the description but he swears he didn't kill Dustin. They were friends who got in a fight and knocked each other's teeth out. Afterwards, Dustin kept Ty's tooth as a souvenir, and Ty did the same with Dustin's tooth. Ty describes it as a joke between them. Fisher discovers glass on the body, and there are glass splinters in the mold, as well as around the victim's mandible. Meanwhile, Booth and Sweets are at the jewelry store picking out engagement rings. Booth is seeking out a very large, very expensive ring, while Sweets' tastes run more modestly. While Booth is ready to dole out lots of cash for Hannah, Sweets isn't sure if he's ready to do the same for Daisy. He realizes that he's not as committed to the idea of marriage as he thought, and he doesn't buy a ring. Booth, however, is sure, and ends up buying an even more expensive ring. Angela is back at the stunt park speaking with Staci. They can't figure out how Dustin managed to gain enough speed to use the ramp. Staci reveals that Dustin must have used another ramp design, and been towed onto the ramp by a car. He must have flown up into the air and landed on the roof of the building while his bike fell off the edge. Hodgins matches the glass fibers in the mold with the fibers from Dustin's jaw. It's fiberglass, used in the casts for setting broken bones. A punch wouldn't have caused an internal decapitation, but a kick would. And there's only one suspect who had a leg cast at the time of Dustin's death: Pete. Dustin's DNA is found on Pete's cast and he confesses. He towed Dustin onto the ramp with his van, and watched Dustin land on the roof. When he went to check on Dustin, he was already severely injured. But Dustin was angry at the botched stunt and put the blame on Pete, throwing a punch at him. The two fought, and Pete kicked Dustin in the jaw. Booth and Hannah meet in the park, ready to have a nice dinner. He proposes, but Hannah tells him that although she loves him, she's not the marrying type. Booth ends up breaking up with her. Hannah leaves to move her stuff out of his apartment, and Booth throws the ring into the river. Later, Booth is at the Founding Fathers having a drink, and another, and another. Brennan shows up, saying that Hannah called her after the proposal. Booth recounts his history of rejection by women, and expresses bitterness toward them because of this. Brennan asks Booth what's next, and he gives her a choice: Stay and continue their partnership as friends, or leave, and she can have a new FBI partner in the morning. Brennan decides to stay and have a drink with Booth. Cast Main Cast * Temperance Brennan - Emily Deschanel * Seeley Booth - David Boreanaz * Jack Hodgins - T.J Thyne * Angela Montenegro - Michaela Conlin * Camille Saroyan - Tamara Taylor * Lance Sweets - John Francis Daley Intern of the Week * Colin Fisher - Joel David Moore Guest Cast * Hannah Burley - Katheryn Winnick * Noel Liftin - Scoot McNairy * Pete Casriel - Kyle Davis * Ty Van Herweg - Eddie Hassell * Staci Barret - Elizabeth Ho * Orlando Morales - Andre Kinney * Clerk - Judy Kain Featured Music * "Black & Bluel" - The Maids of Honor * "Day Like This" - Time Again * "Save My Soul" - Power Lloyd * "Dirt In the Water" - Bang Bang Eche * "Buckets Of Rain" - Beth Orton and M. Ward Notes *After Booth breaks up with her, Hannah say that they are not over but she sees that they are over for now, however Hannah has yet to be seen after this episode. *Cam states that Tetracycline use can cause teeth discoloration. Unfortunately for this show's writers, Tetracycline can only cause this on young children with developing teeth and fetuses after 12-18 weeks of gestation (if the mother ingests it.) I don't know what that means Quotes Special Agent Seeley Booth: I mean you like evidence. All right, Bones. Well, here's the evidence. The evidence is that there's something wrong here. Now, I - I fell in love with a woman. I had a kid. She doesn't want to marry me. And - the next woman, she's. Dr. Temperance Brennan: Me. Booth: Yeah! And now- I mean, what is it with women who don't want what I'm offering here? Brennan: Booth... Booth: No. Just, you know what - drink. Drink. I'm just really- I'm just mad. I'm just really mad at all of you. I'm just mad, okay? So you want to know how this is going to work? Okay, this is how this is going to work. Me and you are partners that's what we do. Me and you we're partners. And I love that. I think that's great. And we're good people that catch bad people, right? And - and we argue. We go back-and-forth. We're partners and sometimes after we solve the case, we come here and celebrate. That's what we do, we celebrate. So as far as I can see, that's what happens next. Are you okay with that?... Great caus you know, if you are, you stay here and you have a drink with me, all right? Maybe we have a little small talk, a little chit chat. If not, well, you can leave, there's the door. And tomorrow, uh, I'll find you another FBI guy. Brennan: Those are my only choices? Booth: Yeah. Those are you only choices. Brennan: ...Then I'll have a drink Category:Episodes Category:Season 6